


devil town

by Borky_Bork, kelp_ie



Series: Sugar Creek Highschool / A MCYT Highschool AU [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, i'm so bad at tagging shit please suggest any tags i'm missing i beg of thou, no beta we die like wilbur did several times in tommy's lava ravine mod video, there are no hybrids i'm sorry WHEEZE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borky_Bork/pseuds/Borky_Bork, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelp_ie/pseuds/kelp_ie
Summary: Dream would say his life is okay, definitely not as great as some kids he’s met, but he has friends and does things with them that makes his life worth it if he didn’t think so before.Here’s one of those things that him and his trio do that Dream has definitely added to his ‘Reasons to live’ listor;White boys doing what white boys do best, told through messy storytelling.(title is devil town by cavetown)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), icky icky icky, there are no romantic relationships - Relationship, they are best friends - Relationship, they are homies your honor, they are only friends - Relationship
Series: Sugar Creek Highschool / A MCYT Highschool AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142795
Kudos: 15





	devil town

**Author's Note:**

> yooo i kicked writers block in the ass and by writers block i mean the thing authors have not the discord server authors block however i'll fight them if requested
> 
> this is the first fic of many to come for my friend borky and i's mcyt highschool AU, huge thanks to borky for helping me w this au we share one braincell and he has it 60% of the time 
> 
> I'm a cool kid with the braincell to proof read :sunglasses: - Borky
> 
> anyways, please enjoy! 
> 
> also arguments between parents has been mentioned but it only pops up for the first paragraph but beware

Dream would say his life is okay, he has a mom and a dad, a sister, and his beloved cat Patches. He doesn’t see his mother all that often, anymore, as his parents had divorced when Dream was 12, and his mother moved across the state which was three hours away from where he lived in the neighborhood he had been raised in. 

He doesn’t like to think about life when he was younger, the only good things to have come out of it was befriending George and Sapnap in fourth grade. The bad things? He could make a whole list about it, arguments between his dad and mom, his parents dragging the blame onto him and his sister, him always taking the shot for his sister because truly she was the only good person he could tolerate in his family. His dad was okay, he annoyed him sometimes, sometimes he’d get unbearable and his only escapes would be to a friends house or hide in his room all day facetiming his best friends, either worked.

(Sapnap had showed him a song by Cavetown, Devil Town, and Dream laughed and said he might as well have been Cavetown’s ghostwriter for part of the song)

* * *

Today had been one of those days, he just couldn’t stay around his dad today, he didn’t want to. They had gotten into an argument when Dream brought up wanting to see his mother during lunch, and had eaten in a very tense environment (it was his favorite meal too, damn it!), poor Drista for having to deal with it.

He got into his usual outfit, a green bomber jacket with ironed-on patches, a white shirt, and khaki cargo pants. Dream grabbed his lime green and black skateboard, slid the straps of his backpack onto his shoulders, slipped on his nikes by the door, yelled he was heading out, and went out into the chill air of the late afternoon. He didn’t have a destination in mind, not really, he just needed to get out of the house for a bit, maybe two hours. 

To say Dream enjoyed his liberty was an understatement, he cherished it with all his soul (a little overdramatic there but, you get the point) when he was younger, he was almost never allowed outside the house, his family never went to places except for the occasional restaurant and his father’s occasional sunday barbecue. His mom wouldn’t let him go to his friends houses when he was younger with few exceptions. Now he was 17 (turning 18 in august!) and was basically allowed to do whatever he pleased, as long as he let his dad know and didn’t bother him. In two years he’d be in college and on his own, to do whatever he pleased, and had to let nobody know and didn’t need anybody’s permission for anything. And he would still have his best friends by his side.

* * *

**_PISSBABY (IN GREEN)_ ** _ Today at 5:32 PM _

_ yo  _

_ am i allowed to come over n vibe _

**_white boy (question mark?)_ ** _ Today at 5:32 PM _

_ yeah sure why not _

_ you’re always welcome here at whatever time lol (my mom really doesn’t care) _

**_PISSBABY (IN GREEN)_ ** _ Today at 5:33 PM  _

_ thanks bro _

* * *

Dream got to Sapnap’s house about eight minutes after sending his text to his friend on Discord, crawling into his best friend’s window with his skateboard balanced on him so he could fit himself and the skateboard through into the room. 

Sapnap’s room wasn’t very large, but it wasn’t very small either, it was a nice room painted in a milky white with posters and stickers on the walls. On one of the walls with his desk and various other things was a blackboard wall filled with random doodles about and random things him and the rest of the trio wrote on the walls, things like ‘gogy smells’ and smiley faces. 

“Hey, Dream!” Sapnap calls over from his bed, glancing over from his computer screen where he was doing classwork for math. Dream grins, flopping onto the hard red oak wooden flooring of Sapnap’s room, his skateboard making a loud clack as the painted wood hit the floor. “Heya.” He answers, lifting himself off the ground and picking his skateboard up, leaning it against the blackboard wall with the wheels facing the air. “Damn, did you not do your math homework for Mr. Watson’s class?” Dream questioned, glancing over at the notebook and worksheets scattered about in front of the other boy’s macbook as he took off his backpack and lay it against the side of the bed.

Sapnap shook his head, “Nope, haven’t gotten around to it since yesterday when I got back from school.” He explained, the sound of a pencil scratching the surface of paper for a couple seconds as he answered another question on his packet. The younger boy looked up at Dream after completing the question, “Y’got any snacks, Dreamie?” 

“What, did you want me to have snacks on me?” Dream teased, before searching through his backpack in case he did in fact stuff a lays bag into it and forgot about it. “Nah, don’t got any on me, sorry.” Dream replied after a couple seconds of searching, his face lit up as an idea crossed his mind. “We can just, y’know, ask George to bring some.” Dream added, looking over to Sapnap who seemed to like the idea. “I’ll text him then. You want the usual snacks?” Sapnap agreed, pulling out his phone as Dream hummed in approval in response to Sapnap’s question.

* * *

**_white boy (question mark?)_ ** _ Today at 5:45 PM _

_ do you wanna come over _

_ dream is here _

_ bring snacks if so _

_ aka the usual  _

_ aka a monster ultra red and plain lays for dream _

_ and an arizona fruit punch and hot fries for me _

_ i’ll pay u back _

_ :) _

**_GOGY_ ** _ Today at 5:46 PM _

_ Yeah sure  _

_ I’ll be omw _

_ Just gimme like 5 minutes to change and run to the dollar tree first _

**_white boy (question mark?)_ ** _ Today at 5:46 PM _

_ ok! cya soon :) _

* * *

“He said he’s on his way, I told him to get the usual for us. Now we just gotta wait.” Sapnap reported, going back to slouching over his math packet and pulling up the calculator on google when he couldn’t be bothered to do some of the equations. “You wanna go somewhere after I finish this shit, Dreamie? I’ve been home all day and there’s nothing to do, not today at least.” Sapnap questioned, keyboard clacking as he types in another equation into the google calculator.

Dream snatched the packet from Sapnap when he lifted his pencil away from the paper, snatching a notebook to go along with it to create a firm surface for him to write on as he lean against the side of Sapnap’s bed and lay the notebook and packet onto his lap. Sapnap snorted, not fighting back as he handed Dream his pencil. “Yeah, why not? You wanna go to the skatepark or something? I mean, I brought my skateboard and shit.” Dream answered, writing the answers to the packet’s questions lightly and with ease, so Sapnap could erase later and rewrite in his own handwriting. 

Muffled by the door, downstairs by the living room Sapnap’s mother yelled  _ “Hey, Sapnap! George is here!”  _ and Sapnap perked up, getting up off the bed and opening the door to see George walking up the stairs with a white plastic bag with the classic green logo of the Dollar Tree that was a little ways from here but closer to George’s house than anything.

“Georgie~! You made it!” Dream cheered, and George giggled and nodded. “What, did you think I died on the road or something?” He teased, british accent shining through his words. George dug through the dollar tree bag, grabbed the lays bag and tossed it over to Dream, the bag landing onto his lap where the worksheet he was working on for Sapnap lay. George handed the monster energy can (in his favorite flavor as always; ultra red) and Dream extended an arm to take it, lifting up the tab and opening the monster and it letting out gas and making a  _ fwshhh _ noise. Dream thanked George before tilting the monster can towards him and his head back to take a sip of the energy drink. 

Sapnap dug into his backpack hanging on the wall to take out his wallet. “Alright, how much was it?” Sapnap asked, George pulled out the receipt from the bag and searched for the price. “Fifteen dollars.” He replied, stuffing the receipt back into the bag and taking out his wallet as Sapnap handed him the fifteen dollars. George quickly stuffed it into his wallet and stuffed it into his pocket, walking over to the orange bean bag sat in the corner of Sapnap’s room, and plopping himself down onto it.

George placed his backpack beside the bean bag, taking out his laptop and notebook. Dream perked his head up and finished the rest of the packet, handing it back to Sapnap. “Oh, that reminds me, George do you have the notes for science?” He requested, taking out his own HP laptop from his backpack, the laptop cover and keyboard lime green. George nodded, “Yeah, pretty ironic of you to have been sleeping in science, thought that was my thing.” He responded as he got up and handed his notebook to Dream, on the page for the most recent lesson’s notes for Mr. Picken’s science class. “Wow, okay, thanks.” He pretended to be offended. Dream pulled out a pencil and lay his laptop onto the flooring in front of Dream, laying his notebook onto his lap as he copied the notes into his own notebook, which was basically empty except for the two sentences at the top, before he decided he would take a nap instead. 

(Mr. Pickens yelled at him for it when the bell was about to ring, but he refuses to acknowledge that part, because right after, when he asked what he had to say for himself, he said “Okay, Jim”, picked up his shit, and left the class. Jim isn't even Mr. Pickens's first name! It's Kevin!)

* * *

It took the trio about forty minutes to finish their work, and spent the next ten minutes chatting about nothing and everything. Like stupid shit that happened in their classes, why Tommy needs to stop holding them at twig-he-found-on-the-ground-by-the-tree-point for apple sauce, and such. They had, of course gotten bored at some point, and the sun was going to set soon, as it was about a little over 6 PM.

The three of them got up, picking up empty chip bags and drink cans and brushing chip dust off of their clothes. “So.” Sapnap started, stuffing the empty bag of chester’s hot fries into the trash can in the corner by the door as it made a crinkle noise. “Skatepark or any other location in mind?” Sapnap asked, directed towards the two older boys in the room. George and Dream mutually agreed on going to the skatepark, and Sapnap grinned, putting on his orange sneakers and tying up the laces and grabbing his skateboard with a fire pattern painted onto it’s back. 

The trio skated to their favorite spot in the neighborhood, the skatepark, and just skated around and fucked around with the others. And Dream definitely decided that this was one of the days he’s added to his ‘reasons worth living’ mental list before and he won’t mind doing it again. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i mentioned writers block the discord server, ay, and you may be wondering 'milo kelp_ie on ao3, what the hell is writers block the discord server' and to that i answer, dear reader,
> 
> https://discord.gg/w9CwSK26mm a discord server created by qar, we're all going feral but in a good way
> 
> golden star if you know who mr pickens is
> 
> also considering you're here, at the end notes, thank you SO MUCH for reading i hope you enjoyed this i have so much brainrot to share


End file.
